


Closer

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Rated more for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It's not that Hartley doesn't like Axel, it's just that Axel is well...Axel





	Closer

Axel looks like a doll, Hartley thinks. The sort of doll that comes packaged with cigarettes, bubble gum and razor blades, but still Axel is one of the prettiest men he knows. 

Axel is sprawled over one of the threadbare couches Len keeps in the hideout now that the meeting is over. It is apparently up to Hartley and Axel to case the big fundraiser for the Central City Ballet. And he looks at Axel, "I don't know how we're going to convince Central City elite you're one of them."

Axel laughs, "The last time I went to one of these I poisoned everyone."

"I don't think that's quite what Cold wants us to do."

"Very effective though."

Axel is smiling at him, like Hartley rarely sees him smile at anyone now that Jesse is in jail again. Genuine, warm and almost open. Almost. And he feels his own smile threatening to break through at the sight.

"Apparently."

Axel's bizarre striped shirt is riding up his toned stomach and Hartley averts his eyes before it becomes too obvious he's staring. 

Axel's eyes flicker up to him and the smile widens, "Aw, c'mon Piper we can have some real fun."

Hartley rolls his eyes, "What kind of fun?"

Axel grabs his arm and pull him onto the couch with him, kissing him. "The kind of fun where we make out in the box at the very least. You might even make it into the society pages again."

Hartley laughs, "Axel, the only society pages you've ever appeared in was your mug shot after you got arrested."

Axel tenses, his smile flickering just a little bit before tilting his head for another kiss. 

"I have no idea how we're going to get you in.", Hartley muses as Axel kisses his throat.

"Here's the thing about you rich fucks. You never look down. How do you think Jesse and I managed to poison all the champagne?", and Axel nips Hartley's collarbone a little harder than maybe strictly necessary.

"Wait, no, it's not...", Hartley stuttered, "It's not like that."

Axel laughs, sharp and bright, "Really, Piper. Are you sure about that?"

Hartley stutters and kisses Axel again, rolling his hips insistently and Axel groans, low and throaty.

"This what you want, Piper? Cheap, easy fuck?", Axel says with a manic giggle, his voice easy, teasing and wrong.

Hartley can't look him in the eye so he closes his eyes instead and gives Axel's hair a tug.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about taking me home to mom.", Axel murmurs between gasps.

Hartley should say something like ..."the last thing you need to do is meet my mom", "maybe my mom doesn't deserve to meet you"... Something, anything other than what he says. 

"It would be worth it just to see their faces.", Hartley chuckles dryly.

Axel's eyes are dark with...arousal?, Hartley thinks. And he crashes their lips together so hard, Hartley's surprised he doesn't chip a fucking tooth. "As you wish.", Axel whispers as he breaks the kiss, with a grin that's all teeth.

Hartley hates that smile.

Hartley suddenly wishes he could hit rewind on the last 10 minutes because he's fucked up and he knows it.

But then Axel's hand is on him and Hartley's too busy worrying about what would happen if Cold were to walk in on this to notice that Axel's still talking, inflecting every word with those fucking giggles, the way he laughs when a trick goes off perfectly.

"This how you like it, slumming with some back alley trick?" And Axel is going to leave marks, Hartley knows it already, can feel it with every nip and bite. 

"Getting off on the fact that you have all the power."

"Then you throw them away. Like a toy that's not interesting anymore." Hartley groans at the feel of Axel's hand working faster, harder.

Axel's cheeks are flushed, lips swollen, hair a fucking disaster and Hartely groans, "You're like a little doll. So fucking beautiful."

"I'm your toy.", Axel whispers in his ear, lips brushing the shell of his ear and Hartley whimpers at the sensation.

And he practically drags Axel by his hair, kissing him just to shut him up. 

It doesn't take much after that, just Axel's grip getting rougher and a hiss of "What, rich boys don't fuck you rough enough?"

And Axel wipes his hand on his jeans and laughs when Hartley makes a face, before trying to curl in around Hartley on a couch that means they have nothing else to do but cuddle.

And Hartley tenses at the feeling of Axel's hand tracing patterns on his stomach, at the sensation of warm breath on his ear. And he tries to imagine if someone caught them cuddling on the couch.

Not that the Rogues are homophobic. Just, it's Axel. It's one thing if the other Rogues know they're fucking (because they do) but to think they're dating...

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Axel's whole body goes tense and he laughs, hard and bright and cold, "Yeah. I think I can find something else to do."

And he's pulling away, leaving Hartley suddenly cold. This is what you wanted, he reminds himself.

***

He doesn't see Axel until well after it gets dark and Axel is counting a handful of cash.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Out.", Axel shrugs, stuffing the cash in his pocket.

"Where do you get the money?", he's mostly curious, he swears.

"Some rich fuck like you.", Axel's smile is hard and wolfish.

"I'm not fucking rich anymore, Axel. You fucking know that."

"Of course not. You wouldn't spend this much time with me if you were."

Oh. Oh. OH. That's what Hartley's been missing this whole time.

"You think you're not good enough for me?"

Now it's Axel's turn to avoid eye contact. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're you and I'm me.", Axel says with a laugh.

Hartley almost laughs because it sounds like the thoughts that have been swirling in his head all day. But for once he shuts himself up and kisses Axel instead.

"I'm kind of an asshole."

Axel nods, "I know."

"Want to go to that sketchy bar down the street and start a bar fight?"

Axel looks up, eyes bright at the prospect of mischief. "Consider yourself forgiven, Piper."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me: notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
